Girl with the S on her chest
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: This is my AU take on how Kara should have been. Follow as she tries to navigate her life as an alien on earth after coming from a planet that died.
1. Chapter 1

I was born on the planet of Krypton I am Kara Zor-El my parents sent me and my cousin Kal-El to earth I was 13 I was sent to protect my cousin but my pod got knocked off course and I spent the next 24 years in the phantom zone. I landed on earth long after my cousin had grown up. I was taken to a family who would protect me I was taken in and given their last name. I grew up as Kara Elle Danvers I lived in Midvale near the ocean I had a sister Alexandra "Alex" Marie Danvers. I had a decently normal life I grew stronger as I got older I had to learn how to use my Powers quickly.

I started working at CatCo worldwide media I was Cat Grants personal Assistant/ Secretary I had to stop on my way to the office each morning and get Ms. Grant a Latte and breakfast consisting of yogurt with granola, fresh fruit, a spinach and egg white omelet with ham and chopped tomatoes. I didn't realize when I first started working for her that I had not made a mistake. Cat Grant had gone into her office I was at my desk when I heard Ms. Grant yell my name. I rushed into her office and found her staring at the food on her desk. "What is this" Ms. Grant said looking at me from where she stood at her desk in her private office.

I looked at her and said "It's a spinach and egg white omelet with ham and chopped tomatoes, yogurt with granola, fresh fruit, with a fruit dip. There is also a latte and a coffee with a double espresso shot with extra whip cream". I looked at her afraid I had made a blunder a huge blunder. I flinched when she looked at me from where she stood and I waited to see if she yelled at me.

"This is not my normal order" Ms. Grant said looking at me from where she stood taking a seat at her desk and looked down at the food in front of her. I looked at her and flustered a bit as I tried to think of a viable response to what I had done the first day I worked for Ms. Grant I had wanted to work for her forever as soon as I learned who she was.

I wore a white silk button down blouse with a black double button high waisted skirt sheer black seamed stockings with black Oxford high heels boots and my hair was in dark blonde brown. My hair hung down my back in ringlet curls I was wearing a white gold locket given to me by Eliza. The locket it had a picture of my mother and my father the pictures had been digitally made by Jeremiah.

I looked at Ms. Grant and said "Ms. Grant egg whites are good for you the omelet was cooked in olive oil and the ingredients are all organic. The Latte is skim milk with all natural non-fat whipped cream with a hint of 100% pure chocolate powder mixed into the Latte and on top of the foam". I looked at my hands nervously before saying "this is one of healthiest breakfast options it promotes energy, heart function and intellectual brain functions. The surgeon general says that egg whites are best for you when having breakfast".

Cat looked at me as I kept my face blank as I waited for her response. I was relieved when she said I could go back to my desk so I scurried away to my desk and I sat answering the phones I took messages and I then I put in Ms. Grants lunch order in at Noonan's. I was at my desk when my computer froze up I started to smack it until the guy who sat near me came over and fixed my computer I looked at him and smiled shyly as I fixed my glasses. My father Jeremiah had made them for me they were lead lined it helped with my powers mostly my x-ray vision I kept it in line so I didn't have to fight to see what I wanted and not what I didn't want.

I worked for cat for 2 years as her assistant I was under appreciated but I loved my job as her assistant. I was working for Cat when my sister Alex was on a plane bound for Geneva I was at a restaurant when it came over the news. I flew and caught the plane having to forcibly land it in the river after narrowly avoiding the bridge I showered when I got home. I was in my pajamas when my sister came in and we fought about me using my powers.

I went to work the next day and talked to my friend Winn he was a good friend to me I asked to talk to him on the roof during a break. I told him I was her the one who had saved the plane but he didn't believe me. I went to the edge and jumped off the roof flying I did a flip and landed on the helipad on the roof. Winn looked at me surprised that I was really her. I found out that Cat had branded me Supergirl I was angry but I didn't say anything about it. I would fix this name issue by making sure that the city knew who I was what I would be called.

I was in my apartment Winn helped me create a suit it had long sleeves with long boots and tights after a dozen different styles I found one that worked. I made many blunders in the first months and after I got the hang of being a superhero I saved the day and when I was ready I had saved a soccer team from being run over by two men who had road rage I defended myself from one of the guys who tried to hurt me. The soccer team was recording it as I told the world "I am Super Girl. It is two words not 1 word". Miss Grant gave me some very good advice about how to start and how to proceed not even knowing that she had given me that advice. She told me to start small start with one ball before adding another like juggling you start with one and then when you get the hang of that you add more. So I took her advice and started with just stopping with purse snatchings and bank robbers. Then I moved to stopping car chases and saving ambulances with a dying patient in them trying to figure out what to do next people started to Love Me Again.

The preceding event had been me failing to stop an oil tanker from creating the giant spill or keeping it from exploding I had failed to stop it from spilling because I failed to see what I should have seen. I was more disappointed at myself than anyone else so I spent the day at home moping before I tried again and started smaller this time small was best. I saved little old ladies and cats and trees and a snake a snake called fluffy I hate snakes I have even asked Winn who names a snake fluffy.

I had the misfortune of coming up against Reactron and failing the first time but I did damage his suit before he got away. He kidnapped Maxwell Lord a billionaire genius who was a selfish dick or so I thought but I had to fight Reactron again when I was at a party for Super Girl thrown by Miss Grant. That was the first time I got to dance with Winn and I didn't want to stop but I had to save James from the villain.

I had to face up against thanksgiving with my family and I accidentally caused Leslie Willis of the Radio Show Alive and Wired to get turned into a Meta Human with electricity based powers that could be used for evil. Leslie Willis had dissed SuperGirl on the radio Miss Grant called Leslie into her office to reprimand her. Miss Grant made her work on the traffic helicopter and then a huge storm hit and I got hit with electricity. While I was off trying to save Leslie Willis from the crashing traffic helicopter. Leslie was in a coma and then she tried to kill Miss Grant because she was angry about the whole thing and now she could get back at Miss Grant for her being turned into a villain.

I fought Leslie and had to use water and we moved her to the DEO she got the nickname Live Wire from herself I had to help Miss Grant. So I happened to be in Miss Grant's office when she attacked Miss Grant but I got her out in time. I had to fight her and play dirty with the water but it saved lives I went home and tried to salvage the Thanksgiving dinner with Winn and my family but it wasn't easy to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to bed and when I got up early the next morning I had a good breakfast before I did anything else in hopes of finding a solution to this whole problem with Eliza and Alex they had, had a fight during dinner at my house. I went to my desk in my room to look over some things that Miss Grant had needed organized before I got ready for work. I packed my bag and my laptop things making sure they were charged for the day.

I left my desk and then I took a shower drying my hair wrapped in a towel I sat at my vanity and brushed out my hair. I finished and let it curl down my back I pulled out my makeup box. I set out my eyeshadow palette, eyeliner, mascara, a color correcting concealer, foundation, bronzer, lipstick, lip liner and my eyelashes and my eyelash curler. I changed into black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a long sleeve silk button down emerald shirt and black Oxford high heels with silk socks.

I went to work which was interrupted by the news that Toy man had escaped from the Van Krull maximum security prison. I helped Winn when the FBI wanted information from his father who was a murderer. I was supportive helping as best I could I was having dinner with Winn we were talking. When Winn kissed me I pulled back looking at him before I straddled his lap. I put my arms around his neck and I was kissing him he put his hands on my hips.

I pulled away from him looking at him I got off his lap embarrassed leaving the room. I went to the bathroom berating myself as I washed my face with cold water from the tap. I dried my face and neck before I looked in the mirror at myself my reflection in the surface of the mirror. I left the bathroom and went to the living room and found Winn. He was staring at the wall his face filled with a happy expression that could only be described as love.

I left my house going to my sister I was scared of the consequences of the kiss between me and Winn. I found Alex with Maggie at a bar I asked her to help with a guy girl problem. I was wearing a short black dress with high heels and sheer stockings with garter belts. I had grabbed this stuff along the way I had saved up a lot of money since middle school. I did recovery work finding and returning stolen property valuable assets and got rewarded.

I had gone after the sunken ships with treasure I had sold the treasure to museums and to collectors who paid for them because they were great pieces. I had a very large bank account with the money from the sales of the treasure and the rewards I had been paid. I went to the alien bar where Maggie and Alex were at I had my hair down I smoothed my dress down in the front. I walked into the bar I was wearing my glasses and then I went over to Alex.

I told her I needed help with a guy girl problem and I needed advice because I was lost I wasn't sure how to handle this new development with Winn. I had had a crush on him for a very long time I was not exactly the greatest at flirting with guys I was awkward at times even a klutz if I got nervous. I talked to Alex before going home Winn was on my couch he was waiting for me to come back. I got a drink from the fridge and then I went to the living room where Winn was sitting on my couch.

He was sitting forward with his head in his hands his elbows on his knees as he waited for me to return to my town house. I went to my bedroom and I looked at myself in the mirror at my vanity table I removed the pins from my hair and put them in the pin cushion. I sat down and removed my makeup then I brushed out my hair I got up and went to my closet.

I had a nice town house with a garage and 2 basement levels one was converted into a game room with an 80" TV. I had a library on the 1st floor it was decorated with a few chairs, tables and lamps. I had the master suite on the first floor the kitchen was an open floor plan with a breakfast bar. I changed into a black lingerie with a silk slip dress, black high heels and a ombre kimono robe. I was going into the living room where Winn was sitting I sat next to him on the couch.

I was nervous about talking to Winn after the kiss we had shared but I was going to try and get him to see me as more than an assistant to Cat Grant. I was surprised when I felt him leaning towards me and kiss me before taking my hands. He was leading me back to my room where he kissed walking us back to the bed. He pushed me back onto the bed after he had pushed my robe off. I felt him kissing me again as he went and removed his sweater, tie, and jacket before kissing me thoroughly again.

Winn unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor as he rested on his hands kissing my neck and collar bone. I made a soft moan as he ran his one hand down my side I moaned as he touched the bare skin of my thigh. I could feel his body against mine as he slowly kissed and caressed me before I stopped him even though I really didn't want him to stop. I had been so long wanting Winn that I was afraid he might not want me.

"Mmmmmm. Winn you... have…to….stop….ok". I groaned in frustration as he left his hand cupping my thigh but didn't stop kissing my neck and collar bone. I took a shaky breath before I continued to speak "Winn I want to ask you something that I have been trying to get out for a long time now. I haven't had many guys I liked and I am worried that this will ruin our friendship but I can't keep hiding how I feel anymore it's tearing me apart". I said looking at him and kissing him pouring all of my emotions into the kiss as our tongues danced around tangling together. I kissed him worried he would reject me because I was different than him I was female yes but I was a Kryptonian an alien not human.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me back I had to pull away so that I could speak sitting up I said "what does this mean for us I… really…l. you Winn and I was am worried" looking at him as I got up.

Winn looked at me sitting up and getting up he said "have you eaten yet Kara it is still early and I feel like food". I looked at him smiling I went into the closet and got dressed walking back into the bedroom I looked at Winn as he was about to put on his sweater and I made a noise he looked at me. I frowned at the sweater going into the closet I grabbed the black leather jacket I had forgotten to give him on his birthday.

"I forgot to give this to you on your birthday" I said looking at him as I held it out to him.

"My birthday was three months ago is that why you took me out to lunch on my birthday and bought me that giant cupcake with buttercream frosting. Which I loved by the way" Winn said looking at me from where he stood next to the bed as he took the Jacket.

"Yea I know I forgot the Jacket in my closet". I said looking at him I was wearing a short knee length black dress with sheer stockings with a seam down the back. I also had on a 3 strand diamond necklace and matching earrings, bracelet and solitaire ring I was wearing my Rolex. I walked with Winn outside I had known when for a long time and never knew he had a car. Winn opened my door and then closed the door behind me as he drove we were silent until we got to the restaurant the valet parked the car. Winn asked the hostess telling him a table for 2 and then after he pushed in my chair for me and then sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

The waitress handed him the wine list and he ordered a bottle of Peach Moscato with 2 wine glasses and then he said "I would like to order a medium rare New York steak with a baked potato with sour cream, salt, pepper with chives and a chef salad with ranch dressing. I would also like to order fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken and a chef salad and 2 orders of bread sticks". Winn looked at me and I nodded that I was satisfied with what he had ordered for me I liked this side of him. I wasn't sure about how this might work between the two of us together but I was in love with him had been for a while.

I didn't say anything until after the food was placed in front of us I took a bite of the steak it was seasoned perfectly and was wonderful I ate and afterwards Winn ordered 4 more orders to go with 8 orders of bread sticks and salad and 8 bottles of Peach Moscato and a bottle of champagne to go. I had to use the ladies room when I got back Winn took my hand and walked us to the cashier who was nice. I was about to pull out my wallet when Winn paid and we left going to his car when it pulled up. I thanked him when he opened my door for me like a gentleman he drove back to my house and pulled to the front after I unlocked the door.

I put all the food in the second fridge with the wine and found out there was a take-out container of 3 dozen chocolate covered strawberries and a large triple chocolate cheesecake. Winn took off his jacket and I changed into a short nightgown with a kimono robe and I removed my makeup. I was sitting with him talking about the latest news. I was about to ask him about the future when my phone started ringing in my pocket I took it out and answered after looking at the caller ID and seeing my sisters name. I looked at Winn and stood up hanging up I said "We are so absolutely not done talking go home and pack a bag for a few days".

I went and grabbed my spare key and gate fob after I changed into my hero suit in the closet and they flew to where Alex was I defeated the Telekinetic alien called Jem and dumped him off at the DEO. I had had to fight dirtier than I liked having to sneak up and then knock him out I had trouble with my powers. I dumped him off at the DEO I started having trouble with my powers they were on the fritz. Alex was able to take blood from me so she could test it I got home from the DEO. Winn was sitting on my couch when I got home I had given Winn the spare keys to my house I changed into a nightgown. I put on my knee length black robe and I tied it I saw 2 bags on my bed we talked for a while before I was tired.

"Go change in the bathroom and then we can go to bed" I said looking at him he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I cleared out the dresser on the side of the bed nearest the bathroom and I was standing next to the dresser. When Winn came out of the bathroom with a dark blue T-shirt and dark blue plaid flannel sleep pants and barefoot I smiled at him. I yawned and said "I don't know if you want to….. If you don't want to it's totally cool but I cleared out a dresser for you so you could keep some clothes here. I know it might be too soon but I thought that when you stay over you might want someplace to keep clothes to wear". Winn came over to me putting his hands on either side of my face kissing me.

I put my arms around his neck he put his hands on my hips pulling me closer as he kissed me pulling me into him kissing me deeply. Winn and I walked backwards I pulled away as I turned and pushed him onto the bed I straddled his thighs as he sat up and we kissed. I pulled away from him and smiled sitting next to him I yawned as I got under the covers Winn got under the covers laying on his back. I moved closer and put my head on his chest my hair was down I put my glasses on the night stand before getting comfortable. Winn put his arm around me pulling me closer I put my hand flat on his chest.

I woke up at 6 AM I showered and washed my hair I put on a knee length black skirt, a burgundy tank top, a light weight burgundy chiffon over shirt tucking it in. I put on my sheer seamed stockings with black high heels I put on my makeup curling my eyelashes. I went to the bathroom and then I straightened my hair and before I added curls down my back in ringlet curls. I went to the kitchen and I made coffee I was putting away dishes when I heard the shower come on I poured coffee. When he came into the kitchen I cleaned up we left the house Winn stopped at Noonan's and I picked up breakfast for Miss Grant. Winn bought us breakfast bear claws and coffee and then he let me out in front of the CatCo worldwide media building.

I waited for Winn who came from the parking garage and then we walked to the elevator taking it to the main news floor where Cat had her office I was leaning against Winn's desk when I heard Cat coming. I heated up her coffee handing her the coffee reading her, her messages. Then I was sent with a list to make her calls and schedule appointments and make reservations for dinner and her massage. I put in her lunch order at 11:30 AM at Noonan's making sure they got it right. I ordered her a crisp Chef salad with tomatoes, a large lemon green tea.

I was getting ready to leave to go get Miss Grants lunch when James Olsen the lead photojournalist came over to talk to me asking to talk on the balcony. James placed his hand on mine and asked me if I would go out with him. I looked at him saying "James… I… am not…. sure this is a good idea…. I am currently not looking to find someone I just started a relationship". I turned walking back into the building Winn was looking at me waiting as I grabbed my bag.

The Toy Man hadn't been seen since his first meeting with Winn one of my friends and hopefully my boyfriend. We went to the restaurant called Noonan's and picked up Miss Grants salad and her drink. Winn walked us to the restaurant on the next block ordering us shakes, Angus beef burgers, garlic parmesan steak fries. I asked for ranch dressing on the side. When we left and headed back to CatCo he held my hand until I removed my hand as we reached our floor. I took Cat her salad and her Green tea before heading to the Supergirl Lair he had set up a table and 2 chairs for us and put out our food boxes. I had my ears listening for Miss Grant in case she started yelling for me to for some reason. I ate the food looking at Winn I smiled at him after we finished eating we talked on the couch about his dad.

Winn was kidnapped by his father from the office on his way out to go get his car from the parking garage. When we got to work the next morning the FBI was going through his desk at CatCo. I told them they couldn't do that until they told me about him being missing on the day of the toy convention. The convention was being attended by Chester Dunholtz he was being honored with an award. I was able to protect the people from the bomb that Toy Man had put around the convention hall to make Winn comply with his father. I caught Toy Man and he was taken back to the Maximum Security Prison called Van Krull. I talked to Alex about a way to temporarily mute my powers and make me human she said she'd work on it. I would have to wait 24 hours and see what she came up with. I went home and changed into pants and a teal top with 2 inch high heels wondered where Winn was I called him he was at his house he said he would be over soon. I got a ping when their gate was opened I looked at my tablet and then I went and unlocked the door. I was going to give Winn a position at K.D Corp as an employee the Tech C.O.O.

I was going to take care of Winn I wanted him to be a man he would be proud of in the future. I knew that the day I met him met Winn I wanted to marry him to be his wife have children with him have a white picket fence and a dog. When he got in the house he had a dog with him he called her Max she was Grey. She was a GM which he told me meant Genetically Modified miniature Italian Greyhound she was cute I watched Winn set up her bed on the couch. The next morning I texted the lady who was meeting me at Noonan's to sell me her Chihuahua puppy I asked her to pick up a list of things I would need for the dog and tell me what they cost giving me the receipts for everything she bought.


	4. Chapter 4

I was picking up Miss Grants Latte and breakfast when the woman I was buying the puppy from walked in I gave Winn the food and inspected the puppy. Winn and her had by coincidence parked next to each other I took the bag of stuff. I put it in the trunk and she told me that there was a big bag of dog food and other things for the puppy. We were about to leave when she said "I almost forgot about the stuff in the backseat it's got the receipt for you". The woman had bought and given me a dog carrying bag with a bed inside and travel stuff for when I brought the puppy with me to work. I paid me the 700 dollars 3 hundred for the puppy and its papers and 400 for the supplies she had bought for me with some extra for gas.

I put some food in the pet bag and other stuff attaching the harness to the puppy and then putting the collar thru the loops of the harness. I took the pet purse and filled it with toys putting the bed and a blanket in the pet area so she could sleep until she was hungry. I put Nikki in the pet bag and zipped it and then I got out a block from CatCo and waited for Winn. He went to park and would meet me at the door so we could talk in the elevator before we reached the office where we worked. I had my hair piled on top hanging down in curls down my back I set Nikki's bag down with my purse and Winn kissed me.

I pulled away to breathe after a long moment and moaned before picking up my stuff and straightening looking at Winn as the doors of the elevator opened it was 7:55 Cat arrived at 8 AM. I warmed her Latte before she reached the office I handed her, her latte and then I grabbed Miss Grant's calendar walking into her office I said "Good Morning Miss Grant. It is 8:15AM your 9AM with Dwayne has been confirmed and your lunch at 1230PM with your mother has been scheduled your therapist is scheduled for 1:30PM. I called and left a message for Tyler Ellis about your massage tomorrow". I said looking at Miss Grant

"Gentle reminder he has multiple facial tattoos please don't call 911 again. I scheduled a car for 12PM to pick you downstairs it will take you to Sushi and then to your appointment and after it will take you were ever you wish to go. But I have them set to bring you back here afterwards I made sure they have Crystal water for you to drink in the backseat. I also separated and filed all of the papers you needed filed I made sure that all the invited guest have RSVP'd ahead of time for the dinner" I said looking at Miss Grant.

"I reserved a room at Grady's for your son's birthday I ordered the cake from Michaels and made sure they didn't use any nuts. The room seats 25 people not including kids Grady's has cleaned the room and decorated it with Carters favorite colors and his hero. Supergirl agreed to make an appearance at the party to pose with him for a picture James agreed to take the photograph." I was looking down at the calendar before I finished reading the schedule to Miss Grant before I left her office. I gave the puppy a ½ teaspoon of wet food with some dry food in a bowl after I took her out and put down a piddle pad. I had lunch with Winn he had ordered us pizza and pot stickers with cherry limeade which I liked.

I spent the day putting together the finishing touches on the birthday party for Carter Winn was going to be there with me and James Olsen. I would disappear to the back and then I would reappear after Super Girl left the party she would pose with Carter and then Super Girl would get a call. I went home with Winn and were going to shower changing into a short black dress. The dress was mid-thigh length with a cut out neck line I put on high heels and sheer stockings with a garter belt that matched my Lingerie. I put my hair into curls and put my makeup on it was light I had light pink lipstick and light blush with my powers and then I ran my hands thru my hair and put a ribbon in my hair.

I kissed Winn thankful I was wearing lip stain it didn't come off easily I had Nikki in her bag I made sure she was comfortable and warm with a blanket. I put food and a water bottle in the bag I put her in the bag with her sweater with a food dish and her toys and a stack of piddle pads. I kissed her head and zipped the bag grabbing my clutch with my wallet and checkbook inside and my cell phone. I got into Winn's car he had brought Max with him and we took them with us inside and then we had the presents table for Carter people started to arrive with their kids Cat and Carter where the last to arrive since Carter didn't know it was a surprise party for him. There was drinks for the kids and wine for the adults to drink there was cars available for any who couldn't drive home.

I had tables and chairs with table clothes set up their was a desert table and a buffet table of food for dinner there were also stacks of ceramic plates on a separate smaller square table. There was a bartender and an ice maker so that the bartender could make mixers and other drinks for the adults. I had, had a good fountain drink machine set up in the room for the kids it had an ice dispenser and had multiple choices to choose from for the kids. There was music playing and a few waiters to clean up during the party all of them were dressed in blue with red shirts like the way Super Girl dressed in. I disappear to the bathroom and when I flew in through the open sky lights I landed and everyone cheered for Super Girl.

I posed with the kids and their families as they took pictures of the kids I wished Carter a very great and happy birthday before I left the room and the party. I posed with Carter and then Super Girl left the party going into the bathroom I come back dressed regularly. I said "Carter how would you like to open your presents now before we have the cake and ice cream".

Carter looked at his mother who nodded Carter looked at his friends and said "lets open presents" I nodded and set a chair for him and grabbed his mother's gifts first and then mine and Winn's gifts I handed him gifts and after his gifts were done cake and ice cream. The catering and other companies would clean up after the party payments had already been made. I stayed and made sure everything was cleaned up before Winn drove me home I had arranged gift bags for each of the kids who was came. The house was clean I dressed for bed and then I removed my makeup tossing the dirty pads into a small trash can on my vanity. I removed the pins and the ribbon from my hair before I brushed out my hair. I kissed Winn thankful that he cared about me as I laid down beside him with a sigh

I said "Winn the reason I haven't tried to consummate our relationship is that I want us to be sure that this is right for us I want us to be able to know that this is us and that we are real. I am one of the last females of my kind my home world is gone forever my cousin is one of the only men of my kind left. I was trapped in the phantom zone 24 years I didn't age while I was there. Astra and her husband Non were locked up in Fort Rozz they have done some bad things they have agreed to a truce to stop their fighting with us. When a Kryptonian has a relationship with someone if they are meant to be together they will know it. When Kryptonian's marry the couple become one they both get powers they get stronger together. A marriage ceremony is a sacred ceremony that is meant to bind the couple together in eternity in the eyes of Rao".

I looked at Winn who was watching me curiously as I finished talking about my people who were now basically dead and extinct. I did not know even if Daxam was around anymore Daxam was a planet that shared the same sun as Krypton they were a monarchy unlike Krypton which was a republic. I kissed Winn straddling his waist I kissed him running my hands down his chest I took handfuls of his shirt. I leaned down and kissed his lips as I felt his hands on my hips as I moaned the kiss deepened making me moan. I would be talking to Alex in the morning about the project I asked her about for me. I crawled onto the bed beside him and yawned looking at the wall as he curled around me I felt myself relax in his arms. I was tired I had been busy today and tomorrow wasn't much better in all honesty.

I woke up the next morning at 6AM and got dressed in a black dress with high heels black tights and my hair in a messy bun it had pearl pins I was surprised when Winn entered the bedroom I looked at him in the mirror he was already dressed in black slacks and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. Winn had on a navy silk tie I handed him a flat wooden box with a white gold tie clip, cufflinks. It also had a thick white gold chain necklace and matching bracelet I had bought a men's white gold Rolex watch and a thick leather wallet.

Winn looked at the stuff before putting it on I walked over to the bedside where he slept. "I had set this up so you can keep your stuff together it holds a bunch of accessories you wear on a daily basis. I bought one for each of us to use when we stay somewhere they are real wood I even have one for your desk at work and one for my desk". I was wearing my 3 strand diamond rose gold necklace with matching bracelet, earrings and solitaire ring with stacking matching bands.

I was wearing my rose gold smart watch I had bought a rose gold laptop, cellphone, tablet, keyboard mouse combination device, a rose gold glitter laptop zipper case, a pair of head phones and earbuds with hard zip case and a pill wireless boom box. I put everything in my bag pulling out my glasses I put them on before I turned around to look at myself and then I turned to look at Winn who Was watching me as I finished I packed Nikki's bag and packed Max a bag as well.

Winn and said "I want to set you up as an employee of my corporation its strictly off the books you would receive company technology and make money helping me with my recovery business where I get paid to find and recover lost or stolen assets property that would otherwise be lost forever. The package includes a laptop, a cell phone, tablet beats headphones, earbuds, boom box and all the stuff you just saw me pack in my bag for work if you want to work for me. I also provide insurance and other benefits to my employees. I am the C.E.O. you would be my C.O.O. if you came to work for me at my business".

Winn looked at me and said "You want me to be part of your business?" I nodded we stopped at Noonan's and I got my Miss Grant her breakfast while Winn waited outside with our breakfast we talked about my business off and on all day before Winn told me he would be honored to be my C.O.O. I was happy that he wanted a job at my company. I was certain that he would be a perfect fit for my company which helped even those of poor income to find their property. I had an office and a secretary to answer all of the company's emails and phones the secretary also signed for packages. I had a private office suite with a private bathroom, patio, sitting room and a small kitchen with granite counter tops.

I owned the building the secretary lives in one of the 10 spacious 3 bedroom apartments upstairs the building was 6 stories each story had apartments. The building was 8 floors a basement level the office and the 6 floors of apartments which rented at $1200 a month each. The apartments came with open floor plans, a laundry room, small home office, 3 bedrooms, 4 ½ bathrooms and built in cabinets in each of the bedrooms. I had had the building updated with new wiring, new kitchen appliances, newer washer-dryer and a parking garage next to the building with entrances on each floor. The building had cable and dish set up to be hooked up I had hired my secretary out of college she had a BA degree. I was going to hire more people the building had a dozen offices in it I had turned 2 of the offices into storage rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a security office I was hiring a few security guards with tasers they were trained in self-defense and armed with batons and pepper spray. I turned one of the large offices on the first floor into a food store it had drinks, salads, foot long sub sandwiches, chips, potato salad, potato wedges, burritos and fried chicken. I also made sure that the people who worked their conformed to health code regulations. There were daily deliveries of food the deliveries had to be signed by the manager there were invisible backups of every camera. The store had the register by the door with a drop box for bills over $50. The store had windows and refrigerators to stock the food. I made sure that none of the employees had criminal records or other issues the place would be open 7 days a week from 8AM til 8PM. The building was brick and the roof had a greenhouse and a spa and sauna from the people who lived in the building.

Winn ordered food for us at lunch time I was sitting at my desk when Winn said I should get Miss Grant her lunch I agreed with him and I took my bag and we walked to Noonan's. I walked Nikki who hadn't quiet had shots yet she was 5 weeks old she was pretty small standing at 8 inches tall. Max was with us both dogs were wearing harnesses Winn held the leash we had a retractable 2 leashes. I went into Noonan's and picked up Miss Grants lunch before I walked with Winn back to CatCo worldwide media. I put Nikki in her small pen and gave her food and water. We sat and ate our food and Super Girl had to break up a robbery at the local convenient store James Olsen took pictures of me as I stopped the men.

I went to the DEO Alex had found several different possibilities to my problem that I needed help to make it so I could have sex with my partner when the time was right. I captured rogue Aliens who were trying to cause harm me and Winn had been together for 3 months or so. I was told that I was being drafted to fight a military project called RED TORNADO I fought him off and couldn't beat him at first. I accidentally caused the Drone to go into protection mode causing it to disappear. I fought the RT drone and lost a second time the final time I faced the drone. I used my powers to fight the drone and wound up losing my powers by depleting my cells of the solar radiation James said my cousin called it a Solar Flare. I went back to work and when Miss Grant dropped a cup and broke it I cut myself when I tried to clean it up and I bled.

That was how I found out I had lost my powers temporarily I kissed Winn deeply on the lips after I got to go home from the DEO building. I kissed him sitting on the stool I wrapped my arms around his waist and he carried me to the bed sitting us down. I groaned as he sat on the bed I was kneeling over him as I unbuttoned his shirt running my hands down his chest I stopped at his belt.

I got up and showered before changing into a short spaghetti strap purple silk nightgown edged with black lace. I was wearing matching purple lacy covered silk and cotton panties I straddled Winn and kissed him on the lips holding myself on one arm. I ran my other hand down his chest and kissed his lips as I moaned I sat up I turned on the music before I got back on the bed rolling us over I kissed him on the lips. "K…K...Kara maybe we s. .should stop unless you're ready for this" Winn said looking at me from where he was at under me on the bed I was kneeling over him as I kissed him deeply.

I rolled us over on the bed with him on top of me as I kissed him running my hands down his chest again I grabbed his belt and undid it as I kissed him. Winn got up and changed into his pajama pants Winn had a nice toned chest he worked out which had been a nice surprise to me. We went jogging and swam together during the summer months we had a lot of fun during the summers. I had removed my undies while Winn was in the bathroom and had gotten comfortable under the midnight purple sheets. I crawled on top of Winn after he got in the bed and kissed his lips before I rolled us over on the bed.

I looked at Winn as he looked down I said "I want to do this I want this to be special it may be my first time but I want this" I had lit some candles that smelled good and dimmed the lights and turned on some soft classical music. I kissed him and then he was touching me as I reached down and used my hand to free him from his pajamas. I rolled us over straddled him I used my one hand and held him and I used the other to hold me up. I slowly sank down until I felt him against my body. I rubbed him against my lips I was making a very soft noise in the back of my throat. Before I slowly descended on top of him as I felt his hands on my hips.

I kissed him balancing on my one arm with his head inside of me as I kissed him and then I sat up placing my hands over his as I leaned forward. When I straightened I looked at him as I pulled off of him I grabbed a blanket I put it on the bed I laid down having him get one top of me. I ran my hands down his back and sides as I kissed him running my hands in his hair and cupping his neck with my hand. I was wearing a semi tight nightgown that was laced in the back of the nightgown my hair was loose down my back.

I pulled up my nightgown up a bit and using my one hand I pushed his head inside of me putting my legs on either side of his hips. I surged my hips up to completely fill me with his member I made a soft groan as he took my virginity. I stopped him from moving for a moment before I moved my hips against his kissing him pouring all of my emotions into the kiss. Winn moved inside of me and I moaned as I felt his hands and lips on my neck and shoulders trailing his lips across my skin.

I moaned arching my back against Winn who rolled us over on the bed I was kneeling over him on the bed as I kissed him on the lips feeling him moving inside of me. I placed my hand on his chest going up and down on top of him as I felt his hand on my thigh. I kissed Winn as I felt my body growing tighter and I arched as I came hard Winn came inside of me kissing me hard as we rolled away onto our backs. I got up a while later and went to the bathroom and cleaned up I was washing. When Winn came into the bathroom behind me he took a rag washed himself with the washcloth and we went back into the bedroom. I wasn't quick enough to move the blanket from the bed before he saw the blood on the blanket I had laid out on the bed. I grabbed the sheet off the bed taking it downstairs to the laundry room and started the wash.

I scrubbed the blood with hand soap and then I put it in for a short 15 minute wash cycle before drying it and then I would fold it tomorrow. I was standing at the washer when I felt something running down my legs I looked down I sighed I cleaned up and went back upstairs. I filled the bath tub with hot water and then I got into the tub I was leaning against the tub when he came in and decided to join me in the bath. Winn started to wash me with the rag he put his arms around me as the bubbles settled around us. I didn't say anything until the water started to get cold Winn got out wrapping himself in a towel he picked me up out of the tub.

I was yelped in surprise as he put me on the bed telling me not to cover myself as he looked down at my nakedness. Winn got on the bed and kissed me before I felt him remove his towel and then he was inside of me. I groaned as he fucked me until I came again and again and then he came before he helped clean me up and we went to sleep on the bed. We woke up an hour before it was time for me to leave so I had to rush to get dressed and then pack Nikki and Max. I arranged Max and Nikki in the car with my bag. I packed some stuff to snack on and even packed a big lunch bag with foods to eat.

I ran into Noonan's and picked up Miss Grants breakfast and then Winn dropped me off at the front of the building and I waited with the dogs. We dropped the dogs in the Command Center I had flown a taller slender fridge into the room and cabinets. I set up a granite countertop with a row of drawers and set up a cabinet with a granite countertop the wood was espresso stained Cypress. Winn had made sure that the office wasn't going to be rented to anyone by making sure it was not assigned to someone. I brought in all brand new energy star microwave and toaster oven hooking up the electric stove into the wall. I had made the space more comfortable with a table and chairs, 2 love seats, a couch, 2 arm chairs, end tables and coffee table.

I got my powers back about 48 hours after I lost them I fought several different aliens and I was flying around the city when I felt strange. I flew to the DEO and Alex ran a few tests that didn't require blood to be drawn thankfully because I had my powers back. Alex asked me to give urine and then they would take other methods if they had to, to find answers to my problem. Alex asked about sex and anything else she weighed me and measured me telling me to chill out. Winn was with me I had picked him up before I flew to the DEO telling them that if Winn had to leave I was leaving.

I was talking to Winn when Alex asked to speak to me privately in the lab I followed her and after she closed the doors behind me. Alex looked at me and said "Kara have you had sex with anyone else. Besides having had unprotected sex with Winn? I don't want to pry but I think I should know before I tell you what I found in the test". I looked at Alex and then ay Winn through the glass walls and sighed.

"I have not had any other in my bed except Winn who has proven to be special he makes me feel like a human because he doesn't Judge me or try to control me". I said looking at her then and when Hank Henshaw walked into the lab where and I watched as J'onn walked towards Alex and they spoke. I looked at Hank who looked at me speaking to Alex before he left the room leaving me and Alex alone in the lab. Alex's lab had machines and microscopes and a hospital bed and some hospital machinery. "What is wrong with me Alex?" I asked her wondering what was wrong with me after the weeks I had, had.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex looked at me and said "Kara I don't know how to tell you this but if you were not using protection when you were with Winn". I looked at her before looking at Winn from where I was standing facing the glass wall to the hallway outside of the lab. I was getting a little worried about the tests results wondering what was wrong with me Alex was being purposefully taciturn in giving me the results of the tests. "Kara I have to inform you that you need to give blood as soon as possible so I can confirm the results. I found a way to Solar Flare your powers I had the tech department make a helmet so you can solar flare".

I looked at Alex and nodded half an hour later I had helmet on and I was using my heat vision to Solar Flare my powers and Alex took some blood and then she ran the tests on my blood before turning to me after she printed the results she took the page and looked at me from the counter. "Kara I tested your blood and my results were accurate and as I had hoped to be wrong I am a bit irritated". I looked at Alex who was watching me as I stood from the hospital bed and then drank some water from the Star Bucks coffee cup.

"So what's wrong with me Alex" I said looking at her and sitting on the hospital bed.

"Kara you are going to be very surprised to find out what is wrong with you" Alex said.

"Alex!" I said looking at her huffing irritated and then I looked at Winn as he stood in the hallway outside of the lab where I was with Alex. Alex had given me 2 sets of glowing crystal earring 1 pair of studs and a pair of dangle earrings. Alex told me that they kept Hank out of our heads the crystals didn't affect me at all so I didn't have to worry about him in my head when I wanted privacy. I was making Winn a necklace, a matching bracelet and a ring made with the gem I wasn't ready to give it to him yet.

"Kara your urine and blood tests both confirm that you are pregnant. I would like to do a sonogram before moving on to filling in your file I can be your physician until the very end". I looked at Alex I was wearing a dark blue cropped tank top and darker blue jeans I had been at work my friend Miss Eve TessMauker was filling in I had gone to work I had read Miss Grant her schedule and made her reservations for lunch with her mother and a car for her to the restaurant. I got on the bed and I laid back as Alex grabbed the ultra sound machine and put some gel on my stomach looking at the screen.

Alex took measurements and then told me I was 3½ months pregnant I thanked Alex for all of her help and she told me that she wanted to see me in 4-8 weeks. I was surprised to find out that I was pregnant I thanked Alex and told her not tell anyone please. I left the lab and walked over to Winn and we left the DEO and went back to the CatCo I thanked Tess for helped me be covering my work until I got back. I made a reservation for 2 for dinner with Winn we left work and then went back to my house.

Winn had basically been living with me since the night we had had sex the first time I cooked dinner some nights we went out to dinner and ordered in from our favorite places. I dressed nice for dinner and met Winn in the living room he was sitting on the couch I was wearing a midnight Teal dress it was mid-thigh length with tank top straps. I had my hair in curls with a 5 strand diamond necklace I also had on a diamond bracelet, earrings and a solitaire diamond ring.

Winn eyed me as I got into my Tesla model S and he shut my door before going to the driver's side and he drove until I told him to pull into the valet area in front of the restaurant. I told the hostess I had a table for 2 at 5PM she took us to our table and gave Winn the wine list and 2 menus. I asked Winn to order while I went to the bathroom getting sick and then I washed my hands and my mouth out. I went back to the table and Winn pulled out my chair I sat down on my chair and Winn pushed my chair in for me. I looked at Winn who had ordered wine and 2 glasses as well as salad, breadstick and an appetizer plate with dipping sauce.

Winn had ordered dinner he ordered Fettuccine Parmesan Garlic Alfredo with garlic seared scallops and fresh parmesan topping. I looked at Winn who was sitting across from me he took a drink of his wine looking at me from his seat across from me I was drinking peach tea in a wine glass. I waited until the waiter left after he refilled our glasses and brought the food to us and left us to our food and wine. I was going to tell Winn about the tests results and hope for the best because Winn and I had, had sex a lot during the time when I had lost my powers temporarily and we had been worried about trying more. Because I was alien and I was going to try again to see if I could have sex with Winn again because I cared about him.

I hoped that Winn wouldn't be upset when I told him about the baby because I wanted to keep the baby it was what I wanted to be a mother having a family. I waited until after the waiter left again I looked at Winn and then said "we need to talk about things Winn I wanted to give you something. I don't know how you will react to the gift I have for you". I pulled the wrapped gift box out of my bag and placed it on the table and Winn took the gift and then I took a bite of my food as I watched him open it. The present was a shadow box with the pregnancy tests and a copy of the ultrasound pictures that Alex had taken.

I went to the bathroom and stood at the sink and I looked at myself in the mirror grabbing the sink I pulled off my glasses and looked at my reflection. I had gotten my hair styled into curls and they were pinned back with pearl pins at the top and back of my head. I talked to myself in the mirror as I paced and then I went to the bathroom before I washed my hands. I grabbed the sink with human strength and looked at myself in the mirror I reassured myself in the mirror as I straightened. I was Kara Zor-El one of the last females of Krypton I have super powers and save the world I could do this.

I walked back to the table where Winn was sitting staring at the shadow box with the pregnancy tests and the ultrasound pictures. Winn didn't speak to me as he asked the waiter to put in an order for take-out and asked for doggie bags. After the waiter put everything in and then he came back with 2 big bags of food Winn asked why there were 2 bags. I told him that take-out food came with wine and desserts in 2 bags they were heavier than Winn thought so he handed them to me.

When we went to the front to pay the bill Winn insisted on paying and when he saw the receipt he had a minor heart attack dinner cost 400 dollars. He mumbled as we walked outside that the dinner had cost more than his car payments had cost. When he had been paying for his car. I didn't say anything as Winn put the bags on the floor and then went to the driver's side of the car and he drove us to my home. Winn drove us back to my house every time we stopped at a stop light Winn would look down at the shadow box. I was quiet as he drove when we got back to my home Winn walked inside with me he set the shadow box on the counter.

I put the food away and when I turned to talk to Winn he was gone I went to my room and then went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. I put some vanilla and raspberry cheesecake candles and then turned on the water jets and heater I got into the tub. I sunk into the water I had put my glasses on the counter and put my clothes next to my glasses I used my Raspberry Cheesecake bar soap. Before draining the tub and filling it again with hot water and leaning back against the tub I sank down under the water.


	7. Chapter 7

I rose out of the water and sat up wiping the water from my face as I sighed I got out after 20 minutes and dried off. I went to the closet and sat at my vanity table and I brushed out my hair. Before I got dressed in a tank top with matching Hello Kitty pajamas pants. I dried my hair before going to bed. I crawled into bed and covered up waiting for Winn to get back I must have fallen asleep. Because I woke up the next morning to Winn beside me I got ready quickly for work and then went and fed the dogs. I was packing my work bag when Winn came out of the bedroom dressed for work.

At work I took care of Miss Grants Schedule for the next days I would be gone the next day which was Wednesday until the Tuesday of next week. I would be at work on Wednesday of the next week I had Tess to come and cover for me she knew how to keep a schedule book. I told her that I could conference call her if she needed help Winn had also gotten the week off as well we were going on a couples only vacation. I was going to pack when I got home from work Winn and I. We were going to fly there on a helicopter piloted by Alex and Maggie the two of them were vacationing with us both of whom were able to fly.

I hoped that Winn wasn't angry with me I wasn't to blame for the baby. I got done with work making it back to my house we packed luggage and then we drove to Alex's apartment. Where she and Maggie were packed and ready to go the helicopter was waiting for us at the private airport. The helicopter could carry 5 thousand pounds it seated 8 people but I had taken-out 4 of the seats. There was a large space between the seats half of the area was converted into storage space I put my carry on in the overhead storage. I had the dogs with us Winn hadn't said much while we were packing our bags Alex and Maggie each had 5 bags.

I had 8 bags not including my 2 carry-ons Winn had 5 bags of stuff 1 bag had electronics and the charging cables and camera stuff. I kept my hands busy as I sat quietly until we landed in Las Vegas Nevada and a limo was waiting for us at the airport. The driver opened the door to the Rolls Royce Stretch Limo it had ice and a small bar stocked with top shelf alcohol. I had gotten a suite at the Bellagio it had 2 bedrooms, 2½ bathrooms, a dining room, 4 small walk in closets and a giant kitchen. I gave Alex and Maggie a key and Winn a key to access the suite there was also a fob for the indoor pool area.

I showered and changed into a black dress with matching clutch bag I had gotten cash from my bank before we left National City. I went and played Roulette for a few spins never staying at one game for more than a few wins. I used my powers to see the cards and when I had won a few hands I moved to slots winning a lot of money. I cashed out and moved from machine to machine I went to the suite at 530pmand I showered and changed into a Midnight Teal dress with matching clutch bag and shoes. I was wearing a 5 strand diamond necklace, diamond bracelet, diamond earrings and diamond studs. I was wearing a simple white gold diamond ring solitaire set with 2 stacking bands that had diamonds in the band.

Winn was waiting for me with Alex and Maggie at the bay of elevators we were in the penthouse suite of the hotel which had a private elevator for the 4 floors that made up the penthouse suites. We walked out to the valet area in front of the hotel the driver opened the door for us and then closed it behind us all. I had made a 7PM reservation for us at a fancy-ish type of steakhouse called Silver Doves Steak House. It was hugely popular on the strip when we got to the restaurant I told the hostess we needed a table for 2 and a table for 4. I ordered a virgin peach tea and a steak with salad ranch dressing and a baked potato. After everyone ordered I asked Winn to order a wine for them. I had the drivers on the same tab as us I was buying them dinner after we went back to the Penthouse.

While we were in the elevator Winn picked me up kissing me he carried me to the bedroom after Alex opened the door for us. Winn closed our door and we fell on to the bed I was wearing a slip under my dress it was silky and midnight teal with black lacy trim. Winn removed me necklace and earrings removing my other jewelry as I was unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. We were attacking each other's clothes Winn tossed my dress away as I tossed hos slacks onto the bedside table belt and all. Winn kicked off his shoes leaving my heels on as he got between my legs and rubbed his cock against my pussy.

I moaned arching my back against Winn who filled me completely with his cock we both moaned as I felt his hands on my hips as he fucked me harder as I came hard. Winn kissed me passionately before he came as well we laid down and covered up with the sheet as Winn put his arm around my waist. Winn reached over with his left hand and grabbed his slacks and then reached into the pocket of his slack. Winn removed a small thin square velvet box I was laying with my head on his chest and my eyes closed on his chest. I opened my eyes as Winn cleared his throat I looked at him as he opened the box and held it up to me.

"Kara will you do me the honor of marrying me making me the happiest man alive?" Winn asked looking down at me taking my hand in his as I smiled at him with love.

I straddled Winn taking his hand I looked down at him as I said "let's get married while we're in Vegas I have always wanted a June wedding it's the 13th we could get married on June 15th. That gives us time to get clothes and rings we can have a reception when we get back our wedding can be photographed". I looked down at him worried that he wouldn't be happy with what I said looking at him. Winn took my hand sitting up he kissed me wrapping his arms around my back as he used his other hand to slip the ring on my ring finger in one smooth motion as he kissed me thoroughly on the lips.

The next morning I ordered breakfast while we ate we took the car to a shopping area where there was a bridal store and a tuxedo store not far from where Maggie, Alex and I were at the bridal store. I tried on the size that I needed in several dozen different styles of dress finding the right one wasn't easy. Maggie and Alex helped and when I found the perfect one for me I wanted to be beautiful. Alex and Maggie decided to also get married later that same day they took turns showing me the dresses they were trying on. I told them not to worry about price they could pay me back later when we got back to National City. I paid for the dresses which were in long black bags we went to a shoe store and bought shoes and a clutch bag.

J'onn J'onzz was coming to the wedding and he was bringing Eliza and Jeremiah to the weddings I had the penthouse extra bedrooms set up for them. The wedding was at 7PM at a very nice chapel it was decorated I had brought music for the walk down the aisle. Winn was going to walk Maggie down the aisle since I was the maid of honor Hank was going to be there with his girlfriend Gemma. The wedding package that was chosen was an expensive one costing 3 thousand dollars it had fresh roses all pictures a limo service back to the hotel. The wedding was beautiful Jeremiah walked Alex down the aisle while Winn walked Maggie down the aisle since she didn't have any family.

I held out the rings when the preacher asked and Alex took the ring for Maggie and said "Margret 'Maggie' Ellen Sawyer you are the best thing that ever happened to me you showed me the brightness and love I have been looking for. All of my life I have been looking for someone to complete me. When I met you all I wanted was to kiss you I thought you were beautiful and I was confused about why I felt this way about someone before. It wasn't until you opened my eyes to the fact that I was in love with you, you made me realize that I was fooling myself. I love you the way you smile and the way you bring out the best in me you even put up with my crazy and your crazy are perfect together". Alex slid the ring onto Maggie's hand as the preacher looked at Maggie who took Alex's hand in her own smiling happily.

Maggie took the ring holding Alex's hand she said "Alexandra 'Alex' Marie Danvers you have been the most stubborn most amazing friend and girlfriend. When I met you all I wanted to do was give you the world I have been looking for someone to be there for me through the good and bad. I found myself thinking about you all the time wanting to see you and be with you all the time. I had always thought the world was dull and bleak but when I met you it brightened leaving me in awe of you. I love you Alex Danvers and I don't want to lose you to ever you complete me in ways I didn't know I needed". Maggie took slid the ring on to Alex's finger wiping tears from her eyes.

The preacher told them to kiss and then they signed the marriage license when we got back to National City there was paperwork to be done. We went back to the hotel were the photograph took pictures of them dancing and shoving cake in each other's faces as we all laughed and then Jeremiah danced with Alex while Maggie danced with hank who had disguised himself as Maggie's father so she could have a picture of them dancing. I was going to get married tomorrow June 15th at 5:45pm at the same chapel that Alex and Maggie used to tie the knot. I had ordered a shadow box for Maggie and Alex with some memories in it for them to keep in their home it had one of their wedding pictures in there. I had along with a copy of the marriage certificate it also had their preserved bouquets and some other stuff that I had been from when they were dating. We did toasts and dancing in the dining room of the penthouse I had, had it redecorated the table was up against the wall filled with foods and a second smaller table had drinks.

The hotel was catering the weddings I had arranged for them to have a pair of servers and a bar tender who could make any drink a guest wanted. I had a bar set up and I bought alcohol and mixers to stock the bar with I also bought glasses and plates enough for everyone I also bought utensils. I kept the boxes so I could transport them home without breaking them I had bought fine china and silverware there was also a tea set. I ordered a cake for Alex and Maggie's wedding as well as my wedding I used favorite colors on the cakes I ordered for their wedding. The photographer had taken boudoir shots of me in the studio Alex was there to chaperone I had black and white and color shots. Alex and Maggie decided to also get boudoir shots for each other the album had little notes for written after the album was finished.

The wedding was beautiful Alex and Maggie danced as everyone watched and pictures were taken Jeremiah danced with Eliza and Hank danced with Gemma. After everyone finished dancing and eating we went to bed Winn was sleeping on the couch because I was adhering to an old custom. I was woken up at 5AM because Alex and Maggie came in we had a full day of spa treatments planned for us. Winn was gone with Jeremiah and Hank we got dressed and then went to the spa but not before I used my powers to Solar Flare so I could get a massage. I was paying for everything we were doing before the wedding Maggie and Alex were going to be the maid of honor and the best woman.


	8. Chapter 8

We went to the nail salon and got Manicures and Pedicures getting eyebrow, lip, under arm and leg waxing as well as a hot towel wraps and wax foot dips. We went to lunch at Sapphire Dove restaurant we were sitting waiting for a waiter when Cat Grant walked in with James and Lucy. "Miss Grant, James and Lucy what are you doing here?" I said nervously as I looked at Miss Grant who sat down with us at the table.

"Keira what a nice surprise Toy Man Jr. Winn sent out invitations to his wedding he invited several people including James Olsen who should be with the men where are they so he can go join them" Cat said. Alex texted Jeremiah while I texted Winn telling him not to tell James who he was marrying it would cause a fight and I didn't want that. I got a text back telling me he would inform Hank and Jeremiah not to say anything about the wedding. Alex told James where to go and he left after lunch we went shopping for bridesmaid dresses and accessories for them to wear. I went to the salon for a cut, color, wash, a blow out and a hairstyle for my wedding. I had pearl pins in my hair to complete the look Alex and the others got their hair styled for the wedding.

Then we stopped at the hotel and grabbed our stuff putting it in the trunk along with my dress and my accessories Cat was in the car with Lucy behind us with a few others. I got to the Chapel and was taken to a dressing room where Alex, Maggie and Eliza helped me get ready for the wedding. Jeremiah walked me down the aisle since I did not have my parents I was wearing contact Lenses so I didn't need glasses. I put my veil down it was a thicker veil that completely obscured my face as Alex and Maggie walked in front of us. Winn escorted Eliza who was in front of the procession as the preacher waited for us everyone was standing as we walked down the aisle.

The preacher looked at Jeremiah and asked "who gives this woman?"

"I give this woman" Jeremiah said looking at me as he took the veil and pulled it back kissing my cheek before stepping away to stand beside Eliza. I handed Maggie the bouquet as Alex held the ring box for us. The photographer was taking pictures and video of the ceremony and the reception.

The preacher looked around before saying "Do you Winslow Raymond Schott Jr., take Kara Elle Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live. To have and to hold in the good times and the bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, to honor and cherish from this day until your last day" the preacher looked at Winn.

Winn cleared his throat and said "I do".

The preacher looked at me and said "Do you Kara Elle Danvers take Winslow Raymond Schott Jr., to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live. To have and to hold in the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to honor and cherish from this day until your last day" the preacher looked at me again waiting for me to speak.

I said looking Winn "I do".

The preacher looking at us "the rings please" the preacher asked Maggie and Alex each was holding a ring.

Winn took the ring from Maggie and said "Kara from the moment I met you I fell in love with you and I couldn't help it. With the first steps we take together I will provide for you and support you in everything. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad in sickness and in health I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Kara take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring I thee wed" Winn slid the ring on to my finger carefully sliding it into place.

I took the ring from Alex thanking her I handed Alex my bouquet "Winn from the moment that I met you I fell in love with you and I couldn't help it. With the first steps we take together I will provide for you and support you in everything I do. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad times, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you in all things all the days of my life. Winn take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring I thee wed" I said sliding the wedding ring on to his finger.

The officiant looked at us saying "By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride". The officiant looked at the gathered people after Winn and I had stopped kissing. The officiant said "the institution of marriage is a sacred bond between two people in love. It is not vain or prideful it is loving and caring it is a pact to be honored. Marriage is a commitment that is lasting and eternal between two individuals who have been together before taking the leap into marriage". I looked at Winn and smiled as we left the chapel as people threw fake silk rose petals scented with cashmere glow perfume.

Winn and I went and took a picture at the Las Vegas sign before going to another venue to take photographs with different poses then we went back to the hotel where we were staying. When we got to the hotel we had drinks and everyone cheered us and congratulated us on our marriage we received guests. The reception menu for dinner had been decided as a seven course meal Appetizer, Soup, Salad, Pasta, Entrée, Main Course and Dessert. The reception had friends and family members Miss Grant was their James was standing in the corner with Lucy watching me as I heard toasts and we danced Eliza danced with Winn as Jeremiah danced with me as the photographer took pictures. The dinner ended late as everyone wanted to dance and congratulate me and Winn.

After everyone left Winn and I went to our room and we made love we were all over the bed I had set up several cameras so I record us. Winn was going to get the video as a gift so he could watch any time after that I would cut the feeds together. Ever since the start of the ceremony I had been feeling tightness in my womb. I could see the subtle changes in Winn as I fell asleep I woke up at 6 and I showered and got ready. I had the car take me to the Motherhood store and bought 75 bags worth of clothing, long and short nightgowns, breastfeeding clothes, shoes, socks and Lingerie and robes. I had stopped for Starbucks before going shopping at the outlet complex where a lot of women shopped. I went to the Luggage store and bought 2 sets of rolling luggage I was went back to the hotel. After I put my bags in the closet I went and warmed up my some food from the fridge I sat down at the counter to eat.

I sat and was eating when my new husband came into the kitchen and said "where have you been? I woke up and you were gone. I was in the shower just now I didn't hear you come in from the elevator". Maggie and Alex came out of their bedroom and I ate my food before I went and washed my plate I turned and looked at Winn.

"I had to go shopping for clothes I changed overnight and it looks like so did you have you looked in a mirror lately" I said looking at him. I explained to them that I had grown out of my clothes while I slept soundly the whole night. "I woke up and most of my clothes didn't fit at least in the bust and in length wise they weren't really that tight. I must have grown 3 inches in height and at least a cup size". Winn went and looked in a mirror yelping as he saw himself in the mirrors surface. "I picked up some clothes for you as well they are on the bed I picked up enough for today we can go shopping for clothes after I finish eating. I have enough residual power to make Alex and Maggie Kryptonian it takes a lot to use the power before it disappears" I said looking at Maggie who was watching me.

"I want to be young like you with powers" Maggie said looking at us from the end of the counter where I had been eating my food because the baby had grown while I was asleep with Winn who loved me dearly.

"Count me in as well Kara powers will help with the work" Alex said as I stood up and took their hands and they absorbed the radiation to transform them into Kryptonian like me and Winn giving them the power.

They would need to sleep for many hours before they finished their transformation I watched them they slept 3 hours before waking up they had grown they now stood at 5'8" with 36C bust. Their clothing was very tight all four of us went to the lobby and got into the Rolls Royce stretch limo and we drove to the Outlet Mall. We went to a bunch of different stores and they bought all new clothes to replace their old clothes. We ate before shopping more Winn left us girls at Victoria Secrets we were trying on lingerie we bought a lot of stuff before going to another shop. We went to the coach store and the Louis Vuitton store buying bags and accessories.

I made sure we got luggage I called for a second car to carry our bags of stuff and our luggage we got cookies from the Mrs. Fields cookie store we were sitting when Winn joined us. Winn set a box in front of me I untied the ribbon and removed the lid inside were dozens of smaller boxes wrapped up in paper and ribbons. I put the lid back on the box and took it to the car to open later today Alex and Maggie split to go to shopping for each other. I went shopping for Winn's gift and after we went to the hotel dropping off our bags we went to the casino and I gambled. I played poker, Blackjack, Roulette before I moved on to the slot machines I sat next to a group of people my machine won big.


	9. Chapter 9

I won the Jackpot and I touched the machine next to me and the guy won big as well he looked at me and said "that he was very rich" Winn and Alex won as well I had given them money to gamble and to shop earlier. After they paid me back they had money left Alex and Maggie both paid me back the 20 thousand dollars for their wedding and the reception and their half of the hotel. It left them with 750 thousand dollars each.

The guy and his friends kept running into us and each time they won a bit of money from the machines we were playing on we cashed out and then we moved to a different machine to gamble. The bigger guy asked if we wanted to join them for dinner at the Silver Doves bar and restaurant it was beautiful. I told them fine and we followed them there I had the drivers at a 2 person table near us there was going to be a single check for us. I was wearing a black dress, sheer stockings, high heels, a clutch bag, a diamond necklace, diamond bracelet, diamond earrings. I was wearing my wedding ring and my white gold watch Winn and I had rose gold bands with a diamond in my band.

I had gotten tattoos while I spent 4 years in college getting a few degrees in journalism and a secretarial degree with a minor in creative writing. I was sitting next to Alex when I asked Maggie to switch spots so Winn sat beside each other at our table the waitress came over and I just told them one check for the 10 of us. I ordered an extra-large super shake Winn ordered a clap of thunder drink Alex ordered mixed drinks for her and Maggie from the drink list. Winn ordered our meals and the others ordered theirs after we were done eating my food I was starving. I ordered 4 big doggie bags with deserts and dinner and bottles of wine, champagne and Moscato. I went and gambled with them at the casino Winn won 55 million dollars on a high Roller room and the people we went to dinner with also won.

When we got back to National City Winn and I were told that I was now 7 months pregnant the baby had grown bigger I still only looked a little pregnant. I told Miss Grant her schedule and made her reservations and then I had lunch with Winn he was handsome and I was in love with him. I told Miss Grant at the end of the day that I would need 3 days off in a month because I was going to be 41 weeks. I was going to induce labor and be out to recover for 24 hours after I gave birth and then I would be back. I worked hard over the next 3 weeks and then I packed my bags for the hospital.

I went to the private DEO run hospital where I would have the baby I was wondering if I could do this I drained my Kryptonian cells and then they induced labor. Alex and Maggie arrived and stayed with me I spent 28 hours in labor before I gave birth to _Winslow Raymond Schott 2_ _nd_ and _Octavia Elizabeth Schott_. They both were 6 pounds 18" long and small I told the doctor not to clamp immediately. After they were cleaned and set on my chest the doctor lefts me with a nurse who helped me clean up taking care of me. I had to have help feeding them the first time but after that I was good I had started lactating early so I was able to feed them before I napped.

I went back to work and found that Cat had hired a second secretary named Siobhan Smythe and a week after I came back. I was exposed to red Kryptonite and I got her fired as well as acting like a troll to everyone except the babies who I ignored. Winn and Alex had to find a cure for it. I was at my desk after the red when Siobhan walked into the building and attacked me I was thrown out the window and I was caught by The Flash. Who ran me out to the desert I flew back to CatCo worldwide media finding Siobhan gone I looked over my children. I explained to Winn and James about the Flash who showed his powers to them so they could try and help. He helped me track and try to capture Silver Banshee and Live Wire that didn't work so we had to go to plan B.

Barry helped build anti sonic communication devices Winn had helped program them for us Alex and Maggie were babysitting the twins while Barry and I tried to defeat Live Wire and Silver Banshee. We were fighting them When Barry ran to take on Live Wire I was trying to fight the Banshee. When a large metal suited man landed next to me while I was fighting the Silver Banshee and Live Wire. Leslie Willis and Siobhan Smyth had gone and had kidnapped CatCo worldwide medias Owner and CEO Cat Grant had basically destroyed both of their careers at CatCo worldwide media.

Leslie Willis was a radio host on a show called alive and wired with Leslie Willis, Siobhan had been Miss Grant personal assistant she had tried to get me fired because she was jealous of me because Miss Grant had fired her. When she tried to scoop Miss Grant on a story about a dating website for cheaters being hacked. All their information was put on a flash drive and sent to Miss Grant. Miss Grant told Siobhan to put the flash drive in the microwave popcorn Miss Grant wanted to destroy the information. Because nobody should have that kind of information not on anyone in the cheating website.

That kind of information was damning to the men who used that sight it was filled with escorts who serviced these men. Some of the men were powerful like lawyers, politicians, government types and a General who had access to a military base that had missiles I was able to disarm the missile and take down the Indigo. Winn's help he had written a computer virus in high school that had been sent to the Alien who had tried to defeat me.

Siobhan did not destroy it like she was ordered she tried to send it to Perry White to try and scoop Miss Grant and get a job in Metropolis at the Daily Planet because she was a bitch. Siobhan was fired and that night she fell off a roof but had stopped her fall by sonic screaming she had tests done she had been dating James until she had gone bad. She showed up at CatCo worldwide media while I was taking care of the babies. I had the babies hidden under my desk and had blasted me out a window when The Flash had caught me running to the desert I flew back to CatCo worldwide media.

Silver Banshee had used her powers to release Live Wire and the had wrought havoc I told the people to stay back as I tries to defeat Live Wire. She zapped the person in the suit with an electric charge and he flew back I ran over to him. I couldn't find the helmet removal release so I protected him and the people from Live Wire and Silver Banshee. The fire fighters sprayed Live Wire with water and she took Silver Banshee and herself out. I then went and carried the man in the suit to a building roof.

He did wake up and he removed his helmet I cupped his face kissing my husband on the lips happy that he wasn't dead I would have been lost without him he was my soul mate. Before he stood and grabbed his helmet we flew back down to the group of people and reporters who were asking Questions of the man in the superhero suit. The voice that came out of the helmet was deep and powerful leaving me wet. I thanked him and asked his name he said his name was Knight King I shook his hand and people took pictures of us before I flew away. I got home not long before Winn got home he touched the plate on his chest and the suit disappeared into the plate on his chest. Winn had gotten more muscle looking like a man who was straight out of a magazine.


End file.
